Fairychaos
by Dri Lioncourt
Summary: O que você faria, se como num passe de mágica, tudo aquilo que você acreditou não passar de uma lenda aparecesse bem na frente dos seus olhos? Há certas pessoas que dariam tudo para descobrir...
1. Ficha e Prólogo

_**Fairychaos**_

**Disclaimer**: Preciso realmente dizer que Naruto _não_ me pertence? U.u

**Sinopse**: O que você faria, se como num passe de mágica, tudo aquilo que você acreditou não passar de uma lenda aparecesse bem na frente dos seus olhos? Há certas pessoas que dariam tudo para descobrir... FICHAS ABERTAS

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Olá:D Ahh...eu não resisti a abrir fichas quando tive essa idéia xD #adoradora mor de fanfics de ficha# entãão...essa aqui vai ser um pouquinho diferente, não sei de deu para perceber, mas vai ser sobre seres místicos, só que nada de Vampiros, Elfos ou Humanimais (que por sinal, já estão se tornando muito clichê u.u) mas sim sobre seres originários do folclore da Irlanda 8D ou seja, podem contar com a aparição de vários Leprechauns :3 entre outros, é claro...mas, vamos ao prólogo para explicar o enredo, sim? ;D

_**Prólogo: Aqueles que podem nos ver **_

Um som triste e melancólico ecoava por toda a cadeia de montanhas, propagando-se cada vez mais e chegando aos ouvidos dos moradores de um pequeno povoado da Irlanda. Alguns diriam que não passava do uivo do próprio vento, isto é, se tal som não carregasse um tom de voz humana, voz de mulher. O lamento de uma Banshee.

Três gritos longos e agudos cortaram o ar, janelas de vidro se estilhaçaram e um arrepio subiu pela espinha de cada irlandês que ainda se mantinha acordado. Em algum lugar, restava a certa pessoa somente três dias de vida. A Banshee previra isso com seus gritos, e suas previsões sempre se concretizavam.

Deitado confortavelmente na relva macia de uma das muitas colinas da região, um rapaz loiro de olhos azuis sorria abertamente enquanto ouvia o canto lamuriante da Banshee, como se este lhe soasse como a mais bela melodia. Mas bastou um barulho diferente – algo que se assemelhava ao som de galhos se partindo - para que ele se pusesse de pé, em estado de alerta. Havia mais alguém ali, um invasor, e isso era algo que um Sídhe como ele não permitiria.

Sua expressão se suavizou quando a figura de um rapaz de cabelos negros, presos em um rabo de cavalo e face sonolenta apareceu em seu campo de visão.

- Que problemático, sou apenas eu. – ele falou, com o tom de voz monótono, indo deitar-se em meio a relva, exatamente como o outro estivera a pouco.

- Ahn...desculpe, Shikamaru. – o loiro coçou a cabeça, visivelmente constrangido. – pensei que fosse algum invasor. – ele completou, sorrindo de modo nervoso.

- Tudo bem, Naruto. – ele respondeu, não dando muita importância ao fato de ter sido confundido. – eu já esperava esse tipo de reação de um Sídhe. – ele falou calmamente.

- Ora, e você fala como se não fosse um. – uma voz feminina pode ser ouvida um pouco acima dos dois. Levantando a cabeça, se depararam com uma jovem de cabelos rosa e olhos verde-esmeralda os fitando de modo divertido. Em suas costas, um par de asas em vários tons de rosa a permitia pairar a alguns centímetros acima deles.

- Sakura-chan! – o loiro exclamou, repentinamente alegre pela presença da Fada Elemental, que em resposta, sorriu de leve para ele.

- Ah, isso é tão problemático... – o moreno suspirou cansado, fechando os olhos por alguns instantes. Nem parecia ter se dado conta da presença da fada, coisa que o tornou alvo dos olhares de ódio da elemental do ar.

Ela estava preste a dizer alguma coisa quando seus olhos focalizaram a imagem de um pequeno gato preto, subindo a colina timidamente, ao encontro deles.

- Parece que a Hinata-chan já chegou... – ela voltou-se para os outros dois sorrindo. E os três pares de olhos observaram atentamente quando o animal se transformava na figura de uma jovem. Os cabelos azulados esvoaçando por conta da brisa noturna. – agora você pode nos dizer porque resolveu nos reunir aqui, Shikamaru.

- Hã? Uma reunião? – o loiro perguntou confuso. – mas eu não estava sabendo de nada!

- B-bem, Naruto-kun a-achamos q-que você pudesse e-esquecer. – a Banshee falou, brincando com os próprios dedos de modo nervoso. O loiro amarrou a cara, mas milagrosamente, não disse nada. Shikamaru interpretou como um sinal para que ele começasse a falar.

- Lembram-se da última vez em que um humano conseguiu nos ver? – ele perguntou, o tom de voz um pouco monótono. Os outros assentiram fervorosamente, lembravam-se muito bem da última pessoa capaz de enxergar os seres místicos. – Pois bem, aconteceu de novo.

Silêncio. A informação demorou a ser processada na mente deles. Não poderia ser verdade! Isso iria lhes causar tantos problemas...tinham que encontrar aquela pessoa o quanto antes!

- E você já sabe quem é? – a rosada se pronunciou, após perceber que seus companheiros ainda estavam chocados com a notícia. O Sídhe balançou negativamente a cabeça, a fada mordeu o lábio inferior para conter o nervosismo crescente.

- Mas não é só isso...desta vez, não se trata somente de um humano...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Gostaram:3 então quem quiser pode mandar a fichinha...vou colocar também algumas informações sobre as raças que apareceram no prólogo e as que estão disponíveis aqui...

_**Leprechaun: **_

É apresentado como um diminuto homenzinho, sempre ocupado a trabalhar em um único pé de sapato em meio às folhas de um arbusto. Ele é tido como o sapateiro do povo das fadas. Os leprechauns são considerados guardiães ou conhecedores da localização de vários tesouros escondidos. Para obter tais tesouros (normalmente um pote de ouro) é preciso capturar um leprechaun e não perdê-lo nunca de vista. Caso contrário, ele desaparece no ar. Acredita-se que eles também tenham uma moeda de prata mágica, que volta a sua bolsa, depois de ser gasta. Os leprechauns são descritos como sempre alegres e vestidos à maneira antiga, com roupas verdes, um barrete vermelho ou um estranho chapéu de três pontas, avental de couro e sapatos com fivelas. Geralmente vivem em pequenos arbustos, em bosques ou florestas. Os Leprechauns não gostam de humanos e têm medo deles, mas quando se vem com boas intenções, eles dão-nos um par de sapatos. Os sapatos que eles fazem são muito bonitos e são feitos de materiais naturais, tais como, flores e gotas de orvalho. Além do seu cachimbo, estão sempre acompanhados pelo seu pequeno, velho e gasto martelo. O Leprechaun é muito pequeno, pois tem apenas, 30 a 50 cm.

_**Fada Elemental:**_

As fadas também são conhecidas como sendo as fêmeas dos elfos. Pode ser retratada em estatura de uma mulher normal ou diminuta. Estão divididas entre os quatro elementos (água, ar, terra e fogo).

**Elementais do Ar**: divididos em _sílfides_ ou _fadas das nuvens_ e _fadas das tempestades_. As primeiras vivem nas nuvens, são dotadas de elevada inteligência e sua principal atividade é transferir luz para as plantas; interessam-se muito também por animais e por pessoas, para as quais podem agir como protetoras e guias. As fadas das tempestades possuem grande energia e circulam sobre as florestas e ao redor dos picos das montanhas; costumam ser vistas em grupos pelas alturas e só descem à superfície quando o vento está forte.

**Elementais da Terra**: são as mais fáceis de serem vistas por um humano, uma vez que possuem asas, mas não conseguem voar mais do que alguns centímetros acima do solo. Tem cerca de um metro de altura e vivem no interior da terra, em pequenas casas contruídas próximas a raízes de árvores. São amigáveis e prestativas para os humanos, embora sejam igualmente cautelosas. Cuidam da flora em geral, protegem desde pequenas plantas a árvores centenárias.

**Elementais do Fogo**: habitam o subsolo vulcânico, os relâmpagos e as fogueiras. São mais poderosas que as fadas dos jardins, mas estão mais distantes da humanidade também. São espíritos de transformação, responsáveis pela conversão de matéria em decomposição em solo fértil. Podem agir também como espíritos de inspiração, mediadores entre o mundo angélico e os níveis físicos de criação (ou seja, agem como musas).

**Elementais da Água**: são responsáveis por retirar energia do sol para transmití-la à água. Algumas podem estar ligadas às águas, mas também à montanhas e florestas. Regulam o fluxo da água na crosta terrestre e dão personalidade e individualidade a locais aquáticos, tais como poços, lagos e fontes. Podem assumir a forma de peixes, os quais protegem. Outras parecem estar restritas a determinadas localidades, sendo responsáveis pelas quedas d'água e a vegetação circundante. A maioria vive em rios, fontes, lagos e pântanos. Assemelham-se a belas donzelas, certas vezes com caudas de peixe; gostam de música e dança, e têm o dom da profecia. Embora possam ajudar eventualmente os seres humanos, estes têm de se acautelar com tais espíritos, que podem ser traiçoeiros e afogar pessoas.

_**Sídhe:**_

**Sídhe**, **sìth** ou **sidh** é uma palavra irlandesa e escocesa que se referia inicialmente a colinotas ou montes de terra, os quais se imaginava como o lar de um povo sobrenatural vinculado às fadas e elfos de outras tradições, e posteriormente, a estes próprios habitantes. Dos Sídhe acreditava-se serem os ancestrais, os espíritos da natureza ou as próprias divindades. Na crença e prática popular, os Sídhe são freqüentemente reverenciados com oferendas e toma-se cuidado para que eles não fiquem irados. Deles usualmente se fala através de eufemismos como "Os Bons Vizinhos", "O Povo das Fadas", "Os Nobres" ou simplesmente, "O Povo", na esperança de que se os humanos os considerarem gentis, provavelmente eles assim o serão. Sídhe são por vezes vistos como ferozes guardiães de suas moradas – sejam elas uma colina encantada, um círculo das fadas, uma árvore especial (freqüentemente um pilriteiro), ou talvez um _loch_ em particular ou uma floresta. Os Sídhe são geralmente descritos como estonteantemente belos, embora possam também ser terríveis e asquerosos. Residem em colinotas ou montes que pontilham a paisagem irlandesa.

_**Banshee:**_

As **Banshee** provêm da família das fadas, e são a forma mais obscura delas. Quando alguém avistava uma Banshee sabia logo que seu fim estava próximo: os dias restantes de sua vida podiam ser contados pelos gritos da Banshee: cada grito era um dia de vida e, se apenas um grito fosse ouvido, naquela mesma noite estaria morto. As banshees aparecem principalmente sob um dos três disfarces: uma jovem, uma senhora ou uma pessoa esfarrapada. Ela normalmente usa uma capa com capuz cinza, ou uma roupa esvoaçante ou uma mortalha. Ela também pode surgir como uma lavadeira, e é vista lavando roupas sujas de sangue daqueles que irão morrer. Nesse disfarce ela é conhecida como **bean-nighe** (a lavadeira). Segundo a mitologia celta, também pode aparecer em forma de uma jovem e bela mulher, ou mesmo de uma velha repugnante. Qualquer que seja a forma, porém, sua face é sempre muito pálida como a morte, e seus cabelos por vezes são negros como a noite ou ruivos como o sol. O gemido da Banshee é um som especialmente triste que parece o som melancólico do uivo do vento e tem o tom da voz humana além de ser audível a grande distância. Embora nem sempre seja vista, seu gemido é ouvido, usualmente a noite quando alguém está prestes a morrer. Também se diz que essas mulheres, chamadas de fadas, seriam fantasmas, talvez o espírito de uma mulher assassinada ou uma mulher que morreu ao nascer. A banshee também pode aparecer de várias outras formas, como um corvo, uma espécie de ratazana, lebre, gato ou doninha – animais associados, na Irlanda à bruxaria.

_**Modelo de Ficha:**_

**Nome**: _ordem japonesa_

**Idade**: _se não for humano, coloque também a idade aparente_

**Raça**: _podem escolher entre as seguintes raças: Humanos; Fadas Elementais; Banshees; Sídhes; Leprechauns. Peço que leiam a parte relativa a raça escolhida para que não haja erros na hora de compor o personagem._

**Nacionalidade: **_apenas para quem escolheu ser humano_

**Aparência**: _bem detalhada, se a personagem tem alguma tatuagem, piercing ou carrega sempre algo consigo coloque aqui também. Se for uma fada, descreva como são suas asas._

**Personalidade**: _muitos detalhes 8D personagens extremamente açucarados ou cubos de gelo não serão aceitos, criatividade nessa parte é essencial._

**História**: _a parte mais chata de fazer, na minha opinião xD, mas é a que eu mais levo em conta também...originalidade pesa bastante, uma boa história não precisa ser necessariamente dramática, sim? É claro que pode ter algum drama, mas sem exageros...e por favor, sem clichês!_

**O que gosta**:

**O que não gosta**:

**Par**: _3 opções no mínimo, as fichas que não tiverem pelo menos três opções vão ser excluídas, lembrando que não vale por o nome de um mesmo personagem três vezes ¬¬'_

**O que ele(a) acha de você: **_tem que fazer sobre todas as opções, os pares são diferentes e não vão ter a mesma opinião sobre você _

**O que você acha dele(a): **_mesma coisa de cima_

**Relação: **_como é a relação de vocês? Costumam agir de modo diferente perto do outro? Brigam bastante? Diga aqui _

**Manias/Vícios:**

**Amigos:**

**Inimigos: **_não precisa ser exatamente inimigo, mas aquelas pessoas de quem você não gosta muito_

**Roupas: **_Pode ser uma roupa que a sua personagem sempre use ou pode ter mais opções também. Para os seres místicos, roupas de acordo com a raça escolhida e também podem ter uma roupa para se passarem por humanos._

**É bom/boa em:**

**É ruim em:**

**Cenas fortes são permitidas? **_Nada pesado demais o.o..._

**Posso alterar algo na ficha? **_Você pode optar por não, mas já vou dizendo que se a escolha estiver difícil darei preferência a quem respondeu sim nessa parte._

_**Pares Disponíveis:**_

_Uzumaki Naruto_

_Uchiha Sasuke_

_Hyuuga Neji_

_Uchiha Itachi_

_Inuzuka Kiba_

_Nara Shikamaru_

_Sabaku no Gaara_

_Hatake Kakashi_

_Sai_

_Deidara_

_Sasori_

_Hyuuga Hinata_

_Haruno Sakura_

_Yamanaka Ino_

_Sabaku no Temari_

Se quiserem outro personagem além destes é só pedir na ficha, mas eu não garanto que vá incluí-lo.

Também aceito sugestões de pares entre os próprios personagens acima, é só falar qual o seu preferido ;D pode ser de qualquer gênero, menos Yuri u.u

**N/A**: É isso, sei que posso ter sido um pouco exigente demais na ficha, mas se tem uma coisa que eu detesto é uma ficha mal feita e contraditória, por isso especifiquei ao máximo o que eu queria, prevenindo que isso aconteça. Espero não estar sendo chata ToT. Bom, as fichas vão ficar abertas por uma semana, acho que é tempo suficiente para todo mundo, e não precisam se apressar para mandar ok? Eu escolho por criatividade, não por quem chega primeiro u.u Quem quiser pode mandar mais de uma ficha, e as garotas também podem fazer fichas masculinas, tenho certeza que vai faltar ficha de menino aqui xD Qualquer dúvida, PM ou review!

Vou ficar aguardando super ansiosa, e boa sorte minna! ;D

**Dri Lioncourt**


	2. Escolhidos

_**Fairychaos**_

**Disclaimer**: Preciso realmente dizer que Naruto _não_ me pertence? U.u

**Sinopse**: O que você faria, se como num passe de mágica, tudo aquilo que você acreditou não passar de uma lenda aparecesse bem na frente dos seus olhos? Há certas pessoas que dariam tudo para descobrir...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

:O quantas fichas! Realmente, dessa vez foi muito difícil escolher os personagens o.o maas, já digo que eu amei³ todos eles, sem exceção, também peço desculpas para quem não foi escolhido, eu sinto muito mesmo ToT

e com vocês, os felizardos escolhidos 8D

_**Katsuro Namida**_ (Hanna Yin-Yang)

**Raça: **Humana

**Par**: Haku

_xD amei a perda de memória recente dela! Vai ser bastante útil x3 e a história não é clichê não, ficou muito boa. Se ainda quiser mandar o personagem masculino eu posso tentar encaixá-lo na fic._

-

_**Aotsuki No Koori**_ (Hanari)

**Raça: **Leprechaun

**Par**: Neji

_Uma garota Leprechaun! 8D amei x3 vou só incrementar um pouco a história dela, ok? Mas a ficha ficou ótima :D_

-

_**Hozuki Suoh**_ (Jo Carpenter)

**Raça: **Humano

**Par**: Sakura

_Um brasileiro, que ótimo! \o achei que todos iam mandar somente fichas de japoneses xD amei³_

-

_**Shihyo Aoshi**_ (Rodrigo DeMolay)

**Raça: **Sídhe

**Par**: Hinata

_Ficha excelente, adorei o personagem °-° e sim, o nick vem do Lestat de "Entrevista com o Vampiro", das Crônicas Vampirescas ele é meu personagem preferido, por isso adotei o sobrenome xD concordo, Louis e Armand são dois chatos imprestáveis u.ú_

-

_**Maeve de Knockaine**_ (Aredhel St.John)

**Raça: **Fada Elemental do Ar

**Par**: Hidan

_Fic de fichas se tornou um vício tão grande quanto as drogas u.u achei lindo o nome da personagem °-° e eu liberei o Hidan pra você, faça bom proveito xD_

-

_**Akaharu Akira**_ (Larry A. K McDowell)

**Raça: **Banshee

**Par**: Deidara

_Eu até liberaria o Orochimaru para você, mas eu realmente não consigo imaginá-lo no contexto de uma história que tenha fadas -.- se eu o colocasse, ia acabar estragando o personagem u.u mas espero que você goste de ficar com o Deidara :D_

-

_**Seren Ceiwyn**_ (Sary-chann)

**Raça**: Fada Elemental do Fogo

**Par**: Sasuke

_A história dela foi uma das mais fofas que eu já li, divirta-se com o Sasuke! xD_

-

_**Dol Amroth Mandy**_ (Ishida Uchiha Mandy Lua)

**Raça**: Fada Elemental do (?)

**Par**: Naruto

_Especifique pra mim fada de qual elemento ela é, ok? Entãão, quanto aos pares, eu bem que queria por esses que você citou, também amo eles º-º mas como a maioria nem tocou no assunto, eu achei melhor não por...mais uma coisinha...eu vi a fic de fichas que você lançou e achei a idéia perfeita 8D to fazendo a minha ficha, mas tenho uma dúvida, posso mandar duas fichas? xD é que eu não consigo me decidir sobre qual personagem mandar..._

-

_**Kinomoto Camis**_ (Camis)

**Raça**: Humana

**Par**: Sai

_Adorei °-° ela vai fazer um ótimo par com o Sai :D só preciso pedir para você mudar o sobrenome da personagem...é que já tem uma 'Kinomoto' na história i.i_

-

_**Koori no Yuki**_ (Yuki Blackwell)

**Raça**: Banshee

**Par**: Sasori

_A parte da história ficou muito boa, vai ser bastante explorada na fic :D tomai o Sasori xP_

-

_**Asai Yue**_ (Uchiha Hazel)

**Raça**: Fada Elemental da Água

**Par**: Minato

_Kyaa, eu gostei tanto da ficha que resolvei deixar você com o Minato x3 se bem que encaixá-lo na história vai ser um probleminha a parte, mas eu resolvo xD a história dela foi uma das maiores que eu já li, me deu um pouco de medo quando vi o tamanho xD mas ficou linda 8D_

-

_**Hayashi Miyo**_ (Konoha Sisters)

**Raça**: Fada Elemental do Ar

**Par**: Shikamaru

_Adorei, ficha completinha e bem detalhada...aproveite o Shikamaru! xD_

-

_**Hendrick Anne**_ (Papillon Holie)

**Raça**: Banshee

**Par**: Itachi

_Gostei muito da ficha, mas vou ter que mudar um pouco a parte da história, porque não é possível uma Banshee salvar alguém da morte, elas somente sabem quando alguém vai morrer, mas não tem qualquer controle sobre isso n.n_

-

_**Kinomoto Fuuku**_ (Sacerdotisa Higurashi)

**Raça**: Fada Elemental da Água

**Par**: Gaara

_Eu sei que ele não estava entre as suas opções, mas eu achei que a Fuuku ficaria melhor com o Gaara...espero que não se importe ;D_

-

_**Evandres Anita**_ (Paty-kon-chan)

**Raça**: Humana

**Par**: Kiba

_Kyaa que fofa! adorei o fato dela ter encontrado um Leprechaun, achei tãão bonitinho x3_

-

_**Hiou Tohruu/Hiou Tsuki**_ (Hakime-chan)

**Raça**: Banshee

**Par**: (?)

_Nhaa, eu gostei muito³ da personagem, amei a história dela, mas não sei com quem posso colocá-la i.i _

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**N/A**: Gente, só preciso que vocês confirmem para mim se querem realmente participar...não precisa dizer nada, só por mandar uma review eu já fico sabendo xD ah, mais uma coisa, quem for escolhido e não der sinal de vida até o capítulo dois vai ser automaticamente excluído da fic, ok? U.u como é uma fic interativa, vamos interagir! xD

Beijos,

**Dri Lioncourt**


End file.
